


burning up like a fever

by pendragonpants



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants
Summary: Robert's Christmas gift is a little unconventional but Eames is willing to give it a try.
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	burning up like a fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Val! Thanks for always showing so much support and reading my Inception works, it means a lot <3 Enjoy!

“Merry Christmas Eames,” Robert whispered, hugging his lover from the back, pecking his cheek and giggling when Eames jumped in surprise. 

“Merry Christmas, love,” He replied, kissing him back.

His husband looked glamorous, wearing a dashing black turtleneck with his beautiful chocolate brown locks tucked behind his ear. In his hands, he held a present, one that was unopened and he bounced on the balls of his heels in excitement.

“It’s cold this year, isn’t it?” Eames asked, warming his hands by the fireplace and admiring the flickering embers. Robert rolled his eyes and huffed since Eames didn’t notice the impeccably wrapped gift. He had put in a lot of effort into it, ensuring that the length of each piece of tape was equal and that there were no creases in the paper. All the years spent with his father had made him a perfectionist in some ways and it showed in the minor things he did.

“I’ve got one more gift for you since you keep saying you’re so cold,” He murmured, grinning when he handed it over.

“Ah, thanks,” Eames began to unwrap the gift, raising his eyebrows in curiosity when the silver and white wrapping paper revealed a variety of coloured candles, ranging from orange to red and blue to purple.

“Are these scented candles? Because if they are, they either have no scent or I have a blocked nose,” He joked, laughing in response when Robert slapped him on the arm.

“They are soy candles! And they were _really costly_ by the way, and I had an idea in mind if you’re willing to hear it.”

“Go on,” Eames said, now intrigued by his comment and strange behaviour. 

“I’ve been doing some research and I wanted to try something new with you. You know, make our sex life a little spicier. Have you heard of wax play?”

“Wax play? You want me to try wax play on you? I’m pretty sure your pain tolerance is very low,” He jested, smirking when Robert gave an exaggerated gasp and placed a hand over his heart.

“Okay, then can we try it on you?”

Eames shrugged, leaving his seat on the couch and holding Robert by the arm and leading into the bedroom. “Let’s get your stupid clothes off,” Robert sniggered, pulling the other man’s sweater off and letting it fall to the floor.

“If I let you do this to me, can I still fuck you afterwards? Or are you going to let this dominance go to your head?”

“Yes, you can still fuck me afterwards,” Robert giggled, taking his turtleneck off and lighting the candle on their bedside table, using that flame to light the rest of the candles later.

He dimmed the lights and squirted some oil onto his hands, massaging Eames’ back. His long and nimble fingers easily found all the knots in the muscle, digging his fingers into them and working it out. The sweet and aromatic scent of lavender dispersed into the air and Eames sighed, enjoying the cool feel of the oil on his skin. Robert had learnt the expertise of massaging from him and he was glad his lover could put that to good use.

“Shall I get started?”

“Mhm.”

Robert lit one of the candles, letting the cream coloured wax drip onto his back, allowing the dots to span his shoulder blades, sparsely sprinkling his smooth skin. The feeling of a slightly warm liquid cooling on his skin was rather pleasant and he hummed in delight, shivering when the wax began to trickle down his spine.

Robert moved slowly, taking his time and being very careful in order to avoid spilling the wax onto their sheets. He kept the candle a few inches above his body, the multicolour flame reflecting in his clear blue eyes.

He let his finger run over the hardened wax, peeling it off gently and then kissing the sensitive skin. He poured more wax, tracing the warm, thick liquid and flicking it off his own fingers when it cooled.

He let the wax run in rivulets down Eames spine and began to write words on his back, smirking when Eames shifted.

“Is it ticklish?”

“Very, what are you doing?”

“I’m writing our names! Eames plus Robert forever, and a nice big heart around it. Cute right?”

“Cute.”

After peeling the wax off again, Robert sucked kisses onto his back, nipping at the sensitive skin and tracing his tongue along his neck. The combined feeling of Robert’s hot breath and the tingle of removed wax was lovely and he moaned softly.

“I’ll be back in a moment,”

Eames closed his eyes as he listened to Robert’s footsteps along their carpeted floor dissipate and the refrigerator door crack open.

He returned swiftly with a bowlful of ice and lit another candle, alternating between dripping hot wax onto his back and sliding the ice on it, letting it cool quicker and pulling it off faster.

“It’s cold!” Eames complained.

Robert began to hum ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’ and Eames chuckled, “You’re a pretty good singer, you know.”

“Thanks, honey.”

He blew out the candle he was holding and shoved the bowl of ice onto the table, yanking his pants off and flipped Eames over onto his stomach, climbing on top of him and letting Eames feel his erection.

“Can you fuck me already? You have been significantly stimulated already!”

“Alright, alright!”

He quickly unbuckled his belt and shrugged off his pants before grabbing Robert by the back, turning him over so that he was on top and pumped lube into his hand and preparing himself. He moved into Robert’s pink hole, groaning as it twitched and clenched around his cock.

He thrust in and out, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be surrounded by the multiple aromas of musk, lavender and Robert’s floral shampoo, grunting deeply when the smaller man mewled in excitement. God, he felt so good. His lover’s hardened cock was leaking so much pre-come, it dripped all over both their stomachs, shining in the candlelight.

“Fuck Eames, I’m going to come.”

“Then come already, love, we both know how much you want to,” he growled, voice rumbling deeply and reverberating throughout the room.

With a high-pitched whine, Robert came, hands gripping the bed sheets and spraying his seed on his stomach and Eames’.

Eames kept thrusting his hips forward, holding Robert’s thighs to keep him steady and panting heavily as Robert continued to moan breathily. He finally came with a deep groan and spilt his come into the other man, smiling when soft pleas escaped the brunette.

“You can’t go a day without fucking, eh?”

“Mhm.” Robert nodded, wiping his sweat away while Eames pulled out and took a tissue to clean himself up.

“Let’s get you into the shower yeah?”

He picked Robert up bridal style and spun him around before bringing him into the shower for a second round. 

“Did you like my gift?”

“I did, it was interesting seeing you on top and leading me. Did you like it?”

“I did enjoy it. We should try it again, Daddy.” Robert winked, turning on the tap so that they both started to get soaked.

“Come in me again, please Daddy?”

“Since it’s Christmas, I’ll indulge you.”

Eames positioned Robert against the moist glass wall, running his hands along the pert globes. “Let’s see how long it takes before you come again,” Eames whispered into his ear, sliding his cock back into his hole.

“Mm, you feel so good, love,”

“Thank you, Daddy. I aim to please.”

Eames jerked his hips harder, relishing in Robert’s increased cries and pleasured whimpers, and watching the man buck and shift deeper into him, accommodating the entire length of his member.

With another moan, Robert came again, the water washing the cloudy fluid away swiftly. The smaller man reached out and pulled Eames into a kiss, his tongue exploring the other man’s mouth and sliding over his smooth teeth. He bit onto Eames’ lips, nibbling it and panting into his mouth while sliding a finger into the taller man’s ass. He did his best to do so while in this awkward position and hit his prostate, earning a grunt and a hand tightening in his hair.

He finally came again, exhaling heavily from the exertion. Robert wrapped his arms around Eames, kissing him again and murmured against his lips, letting the hot water run down their faces.

“Merry Christmas, Eames.”

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
